


Pyro Misty

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-24
Updated: 2000-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty is a pyro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyro Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Found and saved from: http://www.angelfire.com/me3/mistywaterflower/pyromisty.html
> 
> Original publisher's note:   
>  First of, I'd like to say that this is probably the most hillarious fic that I've ever read. I challenged her to write this, and it came out better than I would have though. Good job Jenny!! her email is dr_kidney@hotmail.com 
> 
> Original author's note:   
> OK, here's a challenge story, Sara L(Misty) wrote the challenge. I don't own pokemon. It's my second fanfic and it isn't very good but feedback (flames or comments) is appreciated. Oh and it has a bad word or two, no tmany but just incase you wanted to know.

"Hey Ash! Are you done yet or did you fall in?" Brock yelled into the bathroom stall.

The door opened and Ash walked out, "Gee Brock, can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace?"

Brock thought for a moment and then decided, "No."

"Oh just c'mon Misty is waiting for us. She probably already ordered the food." Ash headed toward the door and into the restaurant.

When Ash and Brock walked out they were surprised to find that Misty had NOT ordered the food. She was setting the table on fire instead.

"Burn baby, burn." Misty laughed, not noticing Brock or Ash running up to her.

Brock snatched the lighter from her hand, "Misty, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Well...ya see, Brock...I," She stuttered before saying, "I was afraid by the time it got here the food would be cold so I decided I would make a fire to warm it when it got here." Misty looked up with an innocent smile.

Brock just looked at her, "I'm gonna need a better excuse."

"Well..." Misty sat and pondered a moment before standing up and saying, "Would you believe it wasn't me?"

"No." Ash and Brock said at the same time.

Brock was about to say something else but he decided maybe they should just go. The fire was spreaing rapidely and the restaurant owner would soon be here. Meanwhile some trainers' pokemon were dousing the flames with water attacks.

"Losers," Misty mumbled under her breath.

"Misty why don't you send out some of your water pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Because water pokemon suck. I traded 'em all in for fire pokemon." Misty said then laughed, evilly I might add, "fire, oh sweet fire." Misty snatched her lighter back from brock and ran out the restaurant.

"C'mon Ash we gotta get her before something awful happens."

"Brock it's too late. Look!" Ash said as he pointed toward the grocery store, before heading there himself, Brock right behind him.

"Ash did you know Misty had any fire pokemon?"

"No, I wonder when she traded her water pokemon and what she got in return."

"Let's hope it's nothing too serious." Brock said as they reached the grocery store. "Well maybe it's a little serious." he said as he looked around at a charizard melting frozen foods, a magmar reaking havoc on the costumers and a growlithe eating a banana.

"Hey, we never did eat. I sure could go for a banana right now."

"Not now Ash, we gotta find Misty."

"OK," Ash reluctantly said as he looked at the growithe who had finished the banana and was now eating an apple. "What about an apple?"

"Shut up Ash, we don't have time for this."

Brock and Ash looked up and saw Misty standing in the middle of the baked goods aisle flicking her lighter and chanting: "Flambe, Flambe, Flambe..."

Ash lokked up at Brock and said, "I think we have a problem."

"Yup, we sure do." Brock said while taking his lighter out, "I'll get her attention and you grab her."

Ash nodded his head and ran down to get behind Misty.

Brock meanwhile had gotten a pack of 24 toiletpaper, set it on fire and was now setting it about five feet away from Misty. "Hey Misty! Look at this!" he yelled before backin away.

Misty looked at the fire and began to walk towards it.

"Ash now!"

Ash grabbed Misty and pinned her down face fist on the floor in a half nelson. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Let go of me Ash! What are you doing?!" Misty squirmed unsuccessfully to get out of Ash's grip. "I'll show you." She mumbled as she lit the lighter still in her free hand and stuck it into Ashes arm.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" ash yelled and jumped up letting Misty free.

Misty was about to run away but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Stop right there. You're under arrest."

"Officer Jenny?" Misty said before turning around.

"Yes." she replied as she put handcuffs on Misty.

"You can't arrest me!" Misty screamed "I am the Lizard Queen!"

Officer Jenny looked at Misty who was now imitating a lizard by flicking her tongue quickly out and in to her mouth. Officer Jenny put her walkie talkie up to her mouth and said, "We're gonna need a straight jacket or two."

\--------------Later that Day--------------------------------------

"Well Ash I think Misty is gonna be in there a while." Brock said indicating the rubber room to his left.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to get her like this."

"Do you think it was those paint chips you spillt into her soup the other day and didn't tell her about it?" Brock asked.

Ash thought for a moment, "Nah."

\------------In the Rubber Room-----------------------------------

"Misty you just need a few shots, That's all." A woman in a white labcoat said.

"NO!!!! I want out! You can't keep me locked up in here. Who wll herd the cattle? Who will get Timmy out of the well?! You can't keep me in here for Timmy's sake let me go!!" Misty panicked and yelled.

The woman turned to the man in the white labcoat next to her, "Go get some more meds, she's starting to freak me out."

\------------At the Well--------------------------------------------

A tiny voice comes up from the small opening, "Hello? Is any one up there? Can you hear me?!" Timmy realizes no one is there to save his poor little self, he sniffles, "Fuck."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, did you like it? E-mail me.


End file.
